La venganza de los supervivientes
by Ireth Knockturn
Summary: Tras más de 20 años después de la Gran Batalla, el Ministerio lleva a cabo una redada de mortífagos. El peligro que esto supone hará que los Potter y los Weasley impidan que sus hijos se mezclen con Scorpius Malfoy o Eris Knoxville ex novia de Teddy
1. Capitulo I Fantasma del pasado

**¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fic de Harry Potter! (publicado, claro) Antes de explicaros la trama del fic,** disclaimer:** Esta historia contiene personajes de J.k.Rowling, pero advertiros de que** Eris Knoxville, Evelyn Greyback, Matt Vagueen y Stella Hook **si que son mis personajes (aunque los apellidos de 3 de ellos sean de J.k.Rowling.**

**El fic comienza con inicio de las clases, y se centra en la familia Weasley y Potter, (especialmente en Albus S. Potter, Rose Weasley y Eris Knoxville (ex novia de Teddy)). Tras la Gran Batalla, el Ministerio decide hacer una redada de seguidores a Voldemort, mortífagos que confían en poder recuperar el poder que perdieron tras la muerte de su señor. Todo se complica con la aparición de Eris Knoxville, una _sangre sucia, _cuyo pasado afectará a la familia Weasley y Potter_,_ y la amistad entre Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Severus_._**

**Hay 2 pairing principales;** _Albus Severus Potter x Rose Weasley_**, y** _Victoire Weasley x Teddy Lupin x Eris Knoxville_**. El resto de pairings son secundarios (tipo** _Lily Luna PotterxMatt Vagueen_**)**

**¡Os pido reviews! Me da igual que sean malos, buenos o intermedios, solo pido que sean xD ¡Gracias!**

* * *

**Capitulo I Fantasma del pasado**

Millones de velas flotaban en el aire adornando el techo del Gran Comedor y haciéndolo más acogedor. Los recién llegados (de años ya bastante avanzados) sonreían, pues sabían que era un hechizo, bastante sencillo de realizar, por lo que no se sorprendieron.

Los alumnos se habían sentado en sus respectivas mesas y hablaban, seguramente contándose las novedades del verano y diciéndose lo mucho que se habían echado de menos.

- Silencio- pidió la nueva directora- Atención- dijo, esta vez con la varita en su garganta, haciendo que todo el mundo dejara de hablar- Damos comienzo a un nuevo año en el colgio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria- recitó como el famoso Albus Dumbledore lo habría hecho- Creo que no es necesario recordaros las normas básicas del colegio- observó a sus alumnos entre el flequillo alborotado que le cubría la frente- Para algunos es el último año- añadió, quitándose la varita de la garganta, ya que el silencio era más que palpable.

La directora carraspeó y habló dirigiéndose no solo a los alumnos sino también a los profesores:

- Antes de que vengan los de primer año- comenzó a explicar aprovechando la atención de todos los presentes- Es mi deber presentaros a vuestra nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Evelyn Greyback- anunció, pidiendo a la profesora que se levantara de su asiento- Estudió en el colegio de Beauxbatons y esperó, y no me hace falta decir, que la tratéis con el debido respeto.

Todo el comedor estalló en murmurllos al oír el apellido.

El nuevo profesor de Herbología, Neville Longbottom, pidió silencio dando con la cucharilla en la copa y haciéndola pedazos.

- Greyback… ¿de que me suena?- murmuró Hugo casi para sí.

- Parece mentira que no lo reconozcas- dijo su hermana Rose, que estaba sentada frente a él en la mesa Gryffindor y junto a su prima Dominique, a la que parecía que la habían petrificado- Fenrir Greyback fue el hombre lobo que casi mata al tio Billy- explicó con suficiencia- Papá siempre nos lo repite- dijo indignada ante la ignorancia de su hermano- Eso y lo lejos que debemos estar de los Malfoy.

Hugo le dedicó una mueca burlona.

- ¿Siempre haces lo que dice papá?- dijo, subiendo demasiado el tono de voz y llamando la atención de Dominique, que había vuelto en sí, y de Lily, que hasta hace un rato había estado intercambiando información con una de sus amigas.

- No hemos empezado el curso y ya os estáis peleando- susurró la pelirroja fingiendo mal humor pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

- No hemos empezado el curso y ya estoy deseando que llegen las vacaciones de Navidad- bufó Hugo apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

Dominique le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, había olvidado el asunto del apellido.

- No seas tan pesimista- le aconsejó con ese acento francés que tanto la caracterizaba, a ella y a su hermana mayor Victoire- ¿Ya quieres perderme de vista, primo?

Hugo no pudo evitar sonreír.

- No es eso- dijo negando con la cabeza- Es que en Navidad al menos pierdo de vista durante unas horas a Rose.

Lily rió entre dientes, y Dominique pronunció más su sonrisa.

Su hermana le dedicó una mirada furibunda, pero antes de que pudiera contestar y se enzarzaran en una discusión, alguien los interrumpió.

- Si no os calláis, enanos- amenazó James desde el otro extremo de la mesa- Me encargaré personalemente de que este año sea un infierno.

Hugo bufó. James siempre hacia alarde de su mayoría de edad respecto a sus primos, pensaba que eso le daba derecho a tratarlos como a extraños.

El pequeño Weasley se revolvió incómodo en la silla mirando a su alrededor, aburrido. Vio como su primo Albus hablaba de manera casi imperceptible con sus dos mejores amigos; Matt Vagueen y Scorpius Malfoy. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con disgusto. Aunque se burlara de su hermana por cumplir al pie de la letra las advertencias de su padre, él era muy precavido a la hora de tratar con Malfoy y le desagradaba profundamente que su primo prefiriera la compañía de esos dos Slytherins a la suya. Primero porque ambos eran hijos de padres mortífagos (aunque el padre de Matt había muerto y su madre estaba desaparecida) y segundo porque ambos eran los chicos más deseados de Hogwarts (sí, se podía decir que los envidiaba). Pero como para no hacerlo; Scorpius tenía el pelo rubio platino, ojos grises y un cuerpo atlético, y Matt, moreno y de ojos del color del zafiro, menos atlético que Scorpius pero no por ello menos atractivo. Y luego se miraba a si mismo; pelirrojo, como casi todos sus primos, con unos ojos azules de lo más comunes entre su familia y encima mal estudiante…y se deprimía.

Suspiró resignado, por mucho que lo pensara no tendría tanta atención como esos tres.

Volvió su atención a la nueva profesora. Ahora que se fijaba, tenía los incisivos más largos de lo normal, y su piel pálida, que contrastaba con la negrura de su larga melena y sus ojos, la hacía ver casi como una persona enferma. Se había concentrado tanto en escrutar la imagen de su futura profesora que pudo percibir como ella le correspondía, e incluso podría haber jurado que le guiñaba un ojo.

Sacudió la cabeza deseando que aquello hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas, y desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, concretamente hacia una persona… Stella Hook, quien le sonreía con timidez.

- Que tierno- oyó decir a James desde su sitio- El primer amor es siempre tan…- suspiró teatralmente- Empalagoso…- concluyó arrastrando cada letra.

Hugo se giró en su asiento para encararlo, con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto y por la ira que le provocaban las burlas de su primo.

- Cállate, imbécil- dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Al parece se había entretenido jugando con la mirada de Stella, tanto como para perderse el resto del discurso acerca de la nueva profesora. Siempre le pasaba cuando se perdía en aquellos ojos almendrados. La adoraba, era más que evidente, llevaban saliendo desde primer año y todavía no había dejado de amarla.

- No te enfades, Hugito- imploró James, sobreactuando y haciendo amago de levantarse para consolarlo.

- Ni te atrevas- amenazó el pelirrojo al ver las intenciones de su primo.

Sus orejas ardían de la rabia contenida, había apretado los puños por debajo de la mesa y sus ojos se había clavado en los de James.

- Le ha dado fuerte al pequeñín- comentó uno de los amigos de James.

- Déjadlo en paz- exigió Lily saliendo en su defensa, al ver como Hugo apretaba los dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar. Ambos compartían el desagrado por los amigos de James y por sus bromas, ya que eran los únicos que se creían mejores por ir a séptimo curso.

- Alguien debería decirle a Stella que le ha salido una competidora- comentó otro chico del grupo de su primo- ¿Os permiten liaros entre primos en vuestra casa, Jimbo?

Todos rieron.

- No creo que a nadie le importe- contestó James entre risas.

- Jimmy, déjalos en paz si no quieres pasar la primera noche de curso en la enfermeria- amenazó Dominique sin siquiera mirarlo y mostrando tranquilidad en su rostro. Pero por eso mismo James dejó de molestarlos, conocía a su prima y él mejor que nadie sabía que no debía meterse con ella a pesar de que él fuera a séptimo curso y ella a sexto.

- Gracias- vocalizó Lily para que no la oyera nadie, pues habían entrado los de primer año y con ellos el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador.

- Espero que no aumenten los alumnos en Slytherin- comentó uno de los amigos de James por lo bajo- Se reproducen igual de rápido que los gnomos.

Todos los que lo escucharon rieron levemente. Pero pronto toda la atención fue para los de primer año.

La velada transcurrió sin ningún incidente.

* * *

- Greyback…- murmuró Matt Vagueen saliendo del Gran Comedor y dirigiéndose hacia su Sala Común junto a Scorpius y Albus- ¿Desde cuando el viejo lobo de Fenrir tuvo hijos?- preguntó a sus compañeros.

- No los tuvo- respondió Malfoy con frialdad- Dudo mucho que la nueva profesora esté emparentada con Fenrir Greyback.

- ¿Y por qué tiene su mismo apellido?- inquirió Matt mirando a Scorpius con la ceja alzada.

Al sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su amigo. Matt era especialista en ver fantasmas donde no los había, de hecho esa "cualidad" los había metido en más de un problema. Aunque la verdad, nada sería divertido sin las suposiciones de su amigo.

- Tener el mismo apellido no significa que sean parientes- explicó el hijo mediano de los Potter- Seguramente hay dos o tres personas con tu apellido en todo el mundo.

Matt alzó ambas cejas como señal de incredulidad.

- No me jodas, Sev- exclamó conteniendo una risa burlona (él era el único que lo llamaba por su segundo nombre)- Es muy raro que después de la Gran Batalla- dijo, recalcando las dos últimas palabras- Aparezca una tía mogollón de siniestra que además tiene el apellido de Fenrir Greyback.

Scorpius chascó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. La mente de Matt resultaba de lo más complicada, sobre todo cuando había algo "misterioso" o "siniestro" de por medio. El platino daba gracias por tener paciencia, y a su amigo Potter.

- ¿Juzgando a la gente de nuevo, Vagueen?- inquirió Scorpius, dando donde más dolía.

Matt lo fulminó antes de continuar con su hipótesis.

- Solo digo que es extraño que tenga el apellido Greyback- rió al pensar en su teoria- Es como si el viejo lobo se hubiera reencarnado- explicó con entusiasmo- Un fantasma del pasado se reencarna en una profesora siniestra de Hogwarts para acabar con lo que sus colegas mortífagos empezaron- terminó, orgulloso de haber pensado en algo que resultaba tan lógico para su mente e incomprensible y sin sentido para el resto.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que sea siniestra?- preguntó Albus con una voz plagada de diversión y entusiasmo- Sabemos que no hay muchas profesoras con esas…- buscó las palabras adecuadas- Cualidades- se encogió de hombros risueño- Pero no creo que eso la convierta en alguien siniestro y ni mucho menos creo que Fenrir quepa en ese cuerpo- añadió aguantando la risa.

Scorpius sonrió sarcásticamente.

- Entiéndelo, Albus- pidió sin dejar de mirar a Matt por el rabillo del ojo - Matt nunca ha conocido a ese tipo de chicas- le dio un codazo en las costillas- Las prefiere menos desarrolladas.

- Eris no estaba precisamente plana- comentó Albus Severus guiñándole el ojo a Malfoy. Ese juego de picar a Matt era de lo más divertido, sencillamente porque su amigo saltaba con facilidad y respondía a sus bromas de forma violenta.

Matt los fulminó. Hablaban de Lily Luna Potter, la hermana menor de Albus y la que, durante dos años, había permanecido en su cabeza como una obsesión, una vez Eris había salido del colegio.

- Si no fuerais unos pajilleros mentales os habríais fijado en sus colmillos y no en sus pechugas- sentenció apremiando el paso hacia la Torre de Slytherin.

Albus se mordió el labio inferior evitando reír.

- ¿Matt Vagueen ignorando unos pechos?- soltó poniéndose a su altura, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- Esto es nuevo.

Scorpius esbozó la sonrisa que Matt tanto odiaba, esa sonrisilla de suficiencia y satisfacción que indicaba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando con aquella situación.

- Para vuestra información hace dos años que solo sueño con UNAS pechugas- les espetó, harto.

Sus amigos pararon en seco. Intercambiaron una mirada de circunstancias y estallaron en carcajadas provocando que el rubor subiera a las mejillas del huérfano.

- Si fueras mi enemigo, Vagueen- balbuceó Al entre risas- Te habría partido la boca por hablar así de mi hermana pequeña.

- Si fuera tu enemigo, Potter- recitó- No te quedarían dientes para sonreír- exclamó dándose la vuelta y echando a andar de nuevo, dejando a sus amigos a su espalda. Pero estaba tan furioso que no se dio cuenta de que ante él, había dos chicas, y chocó con una de ellas.

Abrió la boca para quejarse y alzó la mirada. Todo él se congeló al ver unos ojos color café, mirándolo con ternura.

"_Por favor, que no haya escuchado nada"_ pensó en su fuero interno.

- Hola, Matt- saludó Lily ruborizada- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó, sonriendo espectacularmente, al menos para él.

Asintió con cara de tonto.

- Hola, Lily- logró articular, llevándose una mano a la nuca para justificar su torpeza. Odiaba ese tipo de reacción estúpida, lo que no sabía es que eran ese tipo de reacciones lo que lo hacían más atractivo a ojos de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?- preguntó Albus, acercándose a las chicas junto a Scorpius, que había metido las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, incómodo por la mirada desconfiada de Rose. Cesando así las risas y burlas para gran alivio de Matt.

- Buscándote- respondió su prima Rose con seriedad.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?- inquirió mientras se secaba las lágrimas que habían humedecido sus ojos al llorar de la risa.

Lily negó con la cabeza, y apartó la mirada de Matt, muy a su pesar.

- Rose quiere hablar contigo- informó rapidamente- Y yo contigo- dijo, dirigiéndose a Matt, que no se dio cuenta de que su boca y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos- A solas- murmuró para que solo él pudiera oirla.

Matt asintió y la cogió de la mano, ignorando a sus amigos y a una Rose bastante enfadada. Se apartaron lo suficiente como para tener intimidad.

El castaño la miró expectante.

- Te va a parecer muy precipitado pero…- empezó ella al ver la impaciencia del Slytherin- Como luego sé que estarás demasiado ocupado como para pedirtelo…

- Aunque estuviera ocupado te atendería- interrumpió, ruborizándose y haciendo que su voz temblara.

Lily sonrió.

Que tierno y sensible parecía cuando el color teñía sus mejillas.

- El caso es que me preguntaba si…- tragó saliva para deshacerse el nudo de la garganta. No tenía porque temer nada, lo había ensayado infinidad de veces- ¿Querrías venir conmigo al baile de Navidad?- preguntó rapidamente, para que ese mal trago pasara lo antes posible.

Al y Scorpius se miraron divertidos. Habían estado escuchando la conversación, al parecer Rose también estaba interesada en saber porque su prima había insistido tanto en venir a ver a Albus.

Matt se quedó sin habla. No era real, dentro de unos minutos se despertaría y Albus y Scorpius tendrían otra razón más para burlarse de él. Ese momento no llegó, y Matt creyó morirse ahí mismo. ¿Acaso respiraba? Vamos, debía reaccionar, decir SI o por supuesto, debía decir algo coherente y que no sonara estúpido o desesperado.

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces como si no se lo creyera.

- Por supuesto que sí, Lily- dijo, al fin, con la voz ronca por el nerviosismo. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta para añadir- Me… me encantaría acompañarte.

Lily contuvo un grito de alegría y sonrió de oreja a oreja. De hecho, era tal su felicidad que no dudó en abrazar a Matt durante unos instantes que para ambos fueron gloriosos. No podía creer que el Slytherin le hubiera dicho que sí, era fántastico. Tal y como había dicho Hugo, quería ya que llegaran las vacaciones de Navidad, solo por ir al baile.

- Me tengo que ir- anunció sonriente, y sin darse cuenta le cogió las manos a Matt- Nos vemos.

Se despidió y eso conllevó a soltarle las manos.

El Slytherin se había quedado inmovil en el sitio, sin poder pensar. Había… había abrazado a Lily, ella… le había cogido de las manos sin importarle que sus padres fueran mortífagos.

Su mirada la siguió con desesperación, no quería perderla de vista, se había convertido en una necesidad solo el hecho de verla, aunque fuera unos segundos. Observó como se despedía de sus primos y de Scorpius y echaba a correr en dirección a la Torre Gryffindor, llena de energía y felicidad.

Al rió para quitarle tensión al ambiente y para despertar a Matt de su trance.

Se habían acercado al ver que no estaba consciente de donde estaba.

- Vuelve al planeta, Vagueen- le susurró Albus divertido. Fue suficiente para que su amigo se girara, con el rostro plagado de confusión pero los ojos brillantes por la felicidad.

- He vuelto- balbuceó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Scorpius rió levemente.

- Te prefería en trance- comentó Scorpius poniéndose a su lado, dejando un margen para Albus y la Gryffindor.

Rose carraspeó un par de veces para hacerse notar, y Albus se giró hacia ella.

- Espero que lo que tengas que decirme no tenga nada que ver sobre el poco tiempo con el que paso con vosotros.

Rose enrojeció. Había dado en el clavo. En realidad Rose no pensaba ir a hablar con su primo, era una excusa para que Lily pudiera "relacionarse" con Matt, pero luego había hablado con su hermano Hugo, y le había pedido que hiciera entrar en razón a Albus, según él, lo echaba de menos.

- No…- murmuró bajando la mirada a sus pies- No tenía nada que decirte, simplemente era una excusa- explicó nerviosa, al notar la mirada de su primo en su cogote.

El Potter rió y obligó a Rose a alzar la mirada, cogiéndola con delicadeza de la barbilla. Y al instante volvió a quedar hipnotizado por los ojos de su prima, pero supo esconder su reacción tras una sonrisa.

Rose notó como sus piernas flaqueaban y todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto de su primo, y la proximidad de su rostro. Sin embargo, se obligó a mantenerse serena, ya había pasado por esto antes y su conciencia siempre acababa recordándole que Albus era su primo y en Hogwarts él debía tener muchas chicas accesibles.

- Dile a Hugo que él puede disfrutar de mi compañía durante las vacaciones- dijo adivinando la verdadera razón por la que Rose estaba frente a él… ¿temblando?

Scorpius y Matt observaron a los primos. Por parte de Al estaba muy claro lo que sentía, pero Rose solía desconcertarlos, tan pronto parecía muy débil ante la presencia de su primo como tan pronto se mostraba indiferente.

Rose inspiró hondo y retiró el rostro evitando ser brusca.

- Siempre me dejo convencer- respondió, dándose la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

Albus rió de nuevo, y esta vez no le fue posible ocultar el nerviosismo.

- Hablaré con él, no te preocupes.

Rose asintió y tras despedirse de los Slytherins echó a correr siguiendo el mismo camino que Lily había tomado, solo que con un sentimiento mucho más diferente al de ella.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio.

Matt todavía estaba un poco en las nubes, y Scorpius había dejado de lado su indiferencia para que la preocupación aflorara al ver el rostro de su compañero, que parecía debatirse entre lo que sentía y lo que debía hacer.

Le puso la mano en el hombro con el fin de reconfortarle.

Albus esbozó una media sonrisa y miró al platino.

- Estoy bien.

* * *

El frío viento que se había levantado en la calle de Diagon Alley hizo que todos sus músculos se tensaran y que sus sentidos estuvieran más alerta de lo normal. Había corrido durante más de media hora al sentirse perseguida por un supuesto dementor, pero ahora que se daba cuenta de la magia concentrada en el ambiente, pudo saber con certeza que su atacante era un mortífago. Lo que más rabia le daba es que, como tantas otras veces, ella se había convertido en su presa.

Tomó aire un par de veces y se apoyó contra un escaparate para aliviar así el dolor de sus piernas. Notaba los latidos de su corazón acelerado en la cabeza, que amenazaba con estallarle en cualquier momento.

Miró a su alrededor, pero la oscuridad y el silencio de la calle la rodearon por completo. A las tres y media de la mañana en Diagon Alley como mucho podías encontrarte a algún borracho o maníaco muggle.

_No puede haber mortífagos aquí, llamaría demasiado la atención_ pensó, tratando de engañarse a si misma, dándose esperanzas de que por muy de noche que fuera y por muy silenciosa que estuviera la calle, estaba a salvo.

Inspiró hondo para tranquilizarse y se llevó la mano al pecho, que subía y bajaba.

Debía llegar al Caldero Chorreante cuanto antes.

Se incorporó y echó a andar hasta la pared que la llevaría al Callejón Diagon. No tardó mucho en encontrarla y traspasarla, una vez dentro del mundo mágico, echó a correr hacia el Caldero Chorreante, donde probablemente Hannah Abbot, su jefa, estaría despachando a los tres o cuatro borrachos de siempre. Dentro estaría a salvo.

El frío viento le azotó en la cara y le revolvió los cabellos negros más de lo que ya los tenía, pero eso no fue razón suficiente para dejar de correr, solo pararía en el caso de que su corazón o sus pulmones fueran a salirsele del pecho. Podía sentir como el miedo se había apoderado de ella y fluía en forma de descargas eléctricas, que en más de una ocasión la habían echo caer, a través de su sistema nervioso.

Pero se calmó al tocar la madera de la puerta que la conduciría a un lugar seguro, El Caldero Chorreante.

Empujó la puerta y la cerró con fuerza apoyándose en ella.

- ¡Señorita Abbot!- gritó con media voz, pues no tenía aliento- ¡Perdone que haya llegado tarde!- se disculpó quitándose la chupa de cuero- He tenido problemas para llegar- explicó mientras se cercioraba de que no había nadie ahí fuera.

No hubo una respuesta, al menos no inmediata, y eso provocó el retorno de su miedo.

- ¿Señorita Abbot?- preguntó sin moverse del sitio.

- ¿Knoxville?- oyó decir desde la cocina- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó la voz, inusualmente ronca, de la señorita Abbot- Me tenías preocupada.

_¿Desde cuando me llama por mi apellido?_, se preguntó, empezando a entrar en una fase de histeria. Algo iba mal, muy mal. ¿Mortífagos? No, aquellos seres no se tomarían tantas molestias en matar a una impura, simplemente entrarían en la taberna y descargarían contra ella toda la frustración por su derrota.

Estaba paranoíca. Pero… por otro lado ¿y si solo querían capturarla? No, eso también resultaba descabellado ¿tan importante se creía como para llegar a pensar que un par de mortífagos, supervivientes a la redada del ministerio, solo la querrían atrapar?

De pronto, palideció al recordar lo que le habían dicho antes de su salida al mundo mágico._ Harán cualquier cosa por torturar a todos aquellos que consideren enemigos_, le había advertido la ex directora McGonagall, a ella y al resto de sangres sucias de su colegio.

Inspiró hondo y trató de desenredar los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente. No lo consiguió, no sabía que hacer, ¿se arriesgaba a entrar al comedor o salía de nuevo a la calle?

_Potter me prometió que aquí estaría segura _pensó, furiosa.

Apretó los dientes y contuvo las lágrimas. ¿A quién le importaba la seguridad de Eris Knoxville, una asquerosa sangre sucia huérfana? A nadie, ni siquiera a los Potter, esos que tantas veces la habían invitado a pasar las vacaciones con ellos para que no se sintiera sola, y ahora que realmente los necesitaba ¿dónde estaban? Seguramente compartiendo su amor con los Weasley.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ahora no tenía tiempo de echarle la culpa a nadie. Debía llegar hasta su habitación y para ello la naturalidad iba a ser su aliada.

- Discúlpeme, señorita Abbot- dijo, aún sin moverse, y tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible- He tenido que coger el metro- mintió, arrastrando los pies hacia las escaleras- Iré a cambiarme y limpiaré el local.

- No es necesario que te cambies- oyó decir a su falsa jefa- Me urge más que me ayudes a limpiar.

Eris tragó saliva.

- Solo será un momento- insistió, rezando a los dioses porque al menos le permitiera unos minutos en su habitación, suficientes para salir de aquella trapa. Tenía gracia, ahora que lo pensaba, el supuesto hogar que horas antes le había parecido su santuario ahora era la entrada al infierno.

Hubo un silencio en el que la falsa Hannah Abbot pareció meditarlo.

- De acuerdo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Eris ya se encontraba en el pasillo de camino a su habitación.Una vez delante de la puerta la abrió intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y la cerró del mismo modo.

Encendió la luz y miró a su alrededor, comprobando, con alivio, que todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado.

Sacó su baúl de debajo de la cama y empezó a vaciar los armarios, llenándolo con su ropa y sus libros. No tardó demasiado, y hecho esto, retiró la alfombra y tiró de una anilla que abría la trampilla del suelo, lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera el baúl. Lo había ideado en caso de que tuviera que escapar, puesto que no tenía pensado llevar ese pesado baúl a cuestas.

Cerró la trampilla con cuidado y volvió a colocar la alfombra.

Cogió a su rana _Ne_ y se la metió al bolsillo de la chupa.

Inspiró hondo y escrutó la habitación en busca de su varita. La encontró entre las sábanas. Se la metió en la bota derecha y fue directa a la ventana abierta del fondo del dormitorio.

Sacó una pierna y miró por encima de su hombro para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Enmudeció al ver que la manivela de la puerta de su habitación bajaba lentamente. Eso le indicó que debía irse ya, y justo en el instante en que un tipo vestido de negro y con una capucha que le cubría la cara irrumpía en su habitación, saltó al exterior sin pararse a pensar que había más de 10 metros de altura hasta el suelo.

_Accio varita _pensó haciendo que el palo mágico saliera de su bota y fuera a parar a su mano derecha y sin perder un segundo murmuró un hechizo que frenó el impacto contra el suelo: _Aresto Momentum_, aunque no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos se vio en el suelo, de pie, el tiempo parecía haberse congelado, ya que al mirar arriba pudo ver al mortífago que se había lanzado tras ella, suspendido en el aire.

Sonrió malévolamente y corrió hasta la otra acera.

- ¡_Finite Incantatem_!- gritó, anulando el hechizo, que pilló al mortífago desprevenido y lo hizo chocar contra el suelo.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro, pero no duró demasiado; el mortífago no había sufrido daños y ahora "corría" hacia ella.

Apretó los dientes y apuntó con su varita.

- ¡_Flipendo_!- murmuró tratando de apartarlo, pero el mortífago rechazo el hechizo- ¿Por qué no me ataca?- se preguntó echando a correr, notando al mortífago a su espalda, casi soplándole en la nuca.

- _Desmaius_- murmuró el perseguidor a su espalda.

Eris se agachó al tiempo para esquivarlo, pero sus pies tratabillaron y rodó por la acera yendo a parar junto a una farola.

No tuvo tiempo suficiente de levantarse, la varita de su enemigo estaba ahora a un centímetro de su pecho.

- ¿Esa es la forma de tratar a los clientes?- preguntó, destilando veneno con cada sílaba- Eres muy ingenua si crees que puedes huir de uno de nosotros, _sangre sucia_- anunció con repulsión, arrastrando las dos últimas palabras- ¿Querías demostrar que no eres inútil antes de morir?

- Muérete- murmuró aprentando su varita con fuerza.

El mortífago emitió algo parecido a una carcajada y fijó sus ojos en la mano derecha de su víctima.

- _Expelliarmus_- vocalizó. Y su varita, a pesar de la fuerza que ejercían sus dedos sobre ella, salió despedida.

La miró de hito en hito, y sin apartar la varita de su pecho se quitó la capucha con la otra mano.

El rostro de Amycus Carrow, asesino de sus padres, apareció frente a ella.

- Casi habría preferido que no te la quitaras, estas muy desmejorado- dijo mirándolo con asco- Se supone que tendrías que estar bajo tierra, ya eres muy viejo ¿no?

Carrow esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

- Los fieles a Voldemort nunca mueren- escupió.

Eris rió levemente.

- Preguntémosle a Bellatrix Lestrange, o a Fenrir Greyback- contestó sarcástica- ¡Oh, no!- exclamó fingiendo horror- Están muertos.

Las facciones envejecidas de Amycus se endurecieron, casi pudo oír el sonido de sus dientes al chirriar. Que fácil le resultaba irritar a un mórtifago, y que fácil le resultaría a este matarla.

- Tienes razón, _impura_- le espetó dejando ver un poco de su rabia contenida- Pero tú deberías estar en su lugar- y sin darle tiempo a pronunciar un hechizo de defensa susurró- _Cruccio_.

Sintió como un dolor agudo nacía de su cerebro y se extendía con facilidad por todo su sistema nervioso, haciéndola gritar y retorcerse en el suelo. Sus fuerzas se iban evaporando, al igual que su vida, y contra más se resistía mayor era el dolor de su cabeza, que no le permitía pensar, ni siquiera enfocar la vista.

Todo empezó a nublarse, sintió su cuerpo desfallecer y dejó de oponer resistencia, evitando moverse para que el dolor fuera menor, pero nada podía aplacar las millones de agujas que penetraban su cerebro.

- Siempre supe que eras una debilucha- comentó apoyándose en la farola- Todos los impuros lo sois.

Eris respiró con dificultad. Todo su cuerpo estaba tan herido por dentro que empezaba a no sentir ninguna de sus extremidades. Incluso llegó a pensar que estaba muerta, pues no se dio cuenta de que aún podía respirar.

- Tenemos… algo… en común… viejo- susurró con un hilillo de voz.

Amycus chascó la lengua y alzó la varita.

- ¿Cuando aprenderás a callarte?- le ordenó antes de volver a volcar en ella la maldición cruccio.

Fue demasiado. Las agujas se intensificaron y su cuerpo se retorció perdiendo el poco color que le quedaba y desapareciendo así sus últimas fuerzas y pensamientos. A pesar de que intentó resistir, perdió el conocimiento. Más, antes de hacerlo, se maldijo por ser tan débil y haber perdido contra un viejo carcamal.

El mortífago negó con la cabeza.

- Esperaba algo mejor- murmuró incorporándose y preparando su golpe final, el _Avada Kedavra_.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_!- gritó alguien a su espalda, dejándolo indefenso ante su nuevo atacante.

Carrow se dio la vuelta, y a la tenue luz de la farola, creyó haberse vuelto loco. Ante él, empuñando una varita y con el rostro desencajado por la ira, se encontraba la viva imagen de Remus Lupin, incluso vestía su misma ropa; pantalones vaqueros negros, camisa blanca por fuera de estos, y una gabardina negra.

Pero no podía ser él. Remus Lupin estaba muerto, al igual que Sirius Black y Nymphadora Tonks. Ese no era el hombre lobo asesinado en la útlima batalla de su señor.

- _Incarcerus_- pronunció aquel fantasma del pasado, haciendo que unas cadenas envolvieran al viejo Carrow, que todavía no salía de su asombro.

El desconocido se acercó lo suficiente como para comprobar que, aquel pelo azul oscuro revuelto, con un flequillo que tapaba su frente y sus ojos verdes, no era de Remus Lupin, sino de su único hijo: Ted Remus Lupin.

Carrow parpadeó un par de veces y, reaccionando al fin, esbozó una sonrisa que mostró su desdentada boca.

- Por Merlín, creía que me había vuelto loco- dijo con la voz ronca y aún sin salir del todo de su asombro.

- Cierra la boca- ordenó Ted murmurando un hechizo para que su lengua se pegara a su paladar impidiéndole hablar- ¿Quién te has creído que eres?- preguntó tranquilamente, sin levantar la voz- ¿De verdad creíste que podrías herirla y salir airoso?

Amycos pronunció más su sonrisa. Vaya, vaya, asi que el pequeño Remus tenía un punto débil, igual que su padre, igual que Harry Potter y todos aquellos magos que habían osado desafiar al Señor Oscuro.

Ted clavó sus ojos, que llameaban de furia, en los del mortífago, que mostraban la burla y el sarcasmo que en esos momentos no podía expresar a causa del hechizo. Como los odiaba, y todavía odiaba más a los del ministerio por no saber cumplir con su trabajo. ¿Tan dificl era de entender? **Capturar a todos los mortífagos**.

- _Petrificus Totalus_- murmuró apuntando con su varita a la frente de Carrow, que cayó al suelo como una enorme losa de piedra.

El metamorfmago se masajeó las sienes con los dedos y guardó la varita en el cinto. No tenía ganas de discutir con ese… ser. Ya se encargaría el ministerio de meterlo en Azkaban, de hecho no tardarían en llegar. Había avisado de que en el Caldero Chorreante, Hannah Abbot había desaparecido durante unas horas, y de que habían cerrado antes de lo normal, despertando la preocupación entre los clientes habituales de la taberna. En los tiempos que corrían y con la redada de mortífagos, cualquier indicio era sospechoso.

Suspiró y se agachó para coger la varita de su compañera, que yacía en el suelo, pálida e inconsciente.

Se acercó para rozar su mejilla. Helada.

Chascó la lengua y la cogió en brazos, llevándola en volandas hasta la luz de la farola.

- Eris…- le susurró al oído con la esperanza de que al menos pudiera abrir los ojos por unos segundos.

No hubo respuesta.

La miró con el ceño fruncido. No estaba muerta, podía oír su débil respiración y también pudo apreciar el leve movimiento de su pecho al coger aire. Eso lo tranquilizó. Conocía a Eris del colegio, de hecho, en su día fueron algo más que compañeros de clase, pero de eso ya hacía mucho…

La última vez que la vio fue en La Madrigera, en las Navidades de su último curso (hará 5 años). Desde entonces había cambiado; se había cortado el pelo negro y lacio por la nuca y se había dejado un flequillo desigual, que tapaba parte de sus ojos (los recordaba de un color ámbar precioso) Seguía llevando el tatuaje de una mariposa de un tamaño mediano (hecha con tribales) en el cuello y también el aro en su labio inferior. Sus labios… antes no eran tan… carnosos.

- Lupin- una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, se había quedado contemplándola fijamente- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El interpelado alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la severidad en el rostro de Percy Weasley, y el asombro en el de Arthur Weasley. Al parecer en el ministerio estaban muy alterados con la llamada del pequeño Lupin, y habían enviado a Percy (que tenía un alto cargo) acompañado por su padre.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero estaba demasiado aturdido. Por algo que se le escapaba, la presencia de su ex compañera lo había dejado como en otra dimensión.

Tragó saliva y esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Amycus Carrow- dijo señalando al cuerpo petrificado bajo sus pies- Ha usado la maldición _Cruccio_ contra Eris Knoxville- explicó brevemente.

Ambos pelirrojos asintieron asombrados.

Percy se puso de cuclillas para examinar a Carrow, mientras Arthur lo supervisaba, aunque no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Ted, con mucha desconfianza. Lo que había visto en los ojos de Ted al contemplar a su ex compañera lo había alterado lo suficiente como para despertar una desconfianza que había desaparecido cuando su nieta Victoire había echo público su noviazgo con el metamorfmago.

- ¿Lo has hecho tú?- preguntó Percy levantándose- Porque si es así debo felicitarte.

Ted asintió.

- Lo cogí por sorpresa- rió al recordar la expresión de Amycus- Me confundió con mi padre.

Su voz sonó nerviosa, y sus ojos se ensombrecieron debido a la tristeza que le suponía tratar de recordar a sus padres.

- Me llamó fantasma del pasado.

El peliazul se encogió de hombros ocultando la nostalgia tras una sonrisa.

- Que tontería, ¿verdad?

Arthur y Percy intercambiaron una mirada de circunstancias.

Ted posó sus ojos verdes en el rostro de Eris, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella también le vería como un fantasma del pasado.


	2. Capitulo II Verde

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo!! Si tenéis alguna duda no os preocupeis porque en el tercer capitulo se aclararán todas!! Muchisimas gracias por los reviews y como siempre digo: quiero que sean reviews me da igual que sean buenos o malos!! Gracias!!**

**

* * *

****Capitulo II Verde**

El despacho de la nueva directora seguía siendo el mismo que en su día perteneció al gran Albus Dumbledore, por eso cada vez que alguien (conocedor del antiguo director) entraba en aquella habitación, sentía como la melancolía y la nostalgía afloraban de su interior, recordándole los olores, colores y los sonidos que más de 20 años atrás habían permanecido en cada rincón de aquel despacho. Era la única manera de sentirse cercano al director, pues su esencia no había desaparecido del todo, casi se podía ver su silueta recortada contra la ventana e iluminada por la luz de la luna. Tal vez, la nueva directora no había querido eliminar absolutamente nada por miedo a que el recuerdo del admirado director desapareciera. Incluso el fenix, Fawkes, seguía acurrucado en el mismo lugar.

La directora suspiró y se sentó en la silla, detrás de su ordenado escritorio. Le hubiera gustado conocerlo, en persona y no por las fotografias mágicas o las alabanzas que otros magos pronunciaban nada más entrar en su despacho.

Volvió a suspirar y se frotó las sienes para descargar el estrés.

_Me gustaria saber que hubiera hecho él en mi lugar_ pensó desesperada, ella todavía se sentía una novata, aquel puesto le venía grande.

Algo la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

La puerta de su refugio (así lo llamaba ella) estaba abierta, dejando ver la silueta de la nueva profesora a la que había mandado llamar.

- Buenas noches, profesora Greyback- saludó levantándose y recobrando la serenidad que la caracterizaba.

- Buenas noches- dijo la recién llegada, cerrando la puerta haciendo un gesto con la mano- El jefe de estudios me comunicó que quería verme- explicó tomando asiento frente al escritorio de la directora, la cual había empezado a caminar con lentitud por la estancia- ¿Ocurre algo?

La directora carraspeó un par de veces y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, lo que tenía que decirle era de suma importancia, de hecho sus otros invitados no tardarían mucho en aparecer. Aunque conociendo a Evelyn no haría falta explicar nada.

- Verá, profesora- comenzó, parándose junto a la ventana y mirando a la nueva profesora de DCLAO de hito en hito- Necesito su ayuda- concluyó, sin explicar de que se trataba.

Evelyn Greyback, nueva profesora de DCLAO, antigua mortífaga (muy antigua) y comunmente denominada _chupasangre_, alzó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa dejando ver sus incisivos anormalmente largos, produciéndole un escalofrío a la directora, que no pudo sostenerle la mirada. La señorita Evelyn sabía perfectamente la razón de su visita, su especialidad era violar la intimidad de las personas, introduciéndose en su mente y apartando pensamientos banales para llegar a los que realmente interesaban. Y eso había hecho nada más entrar por la puerta.

- No es necesario que le explique nada, intuyo- comentó la directora, que parecía más cansada de lo normal.

La vampiresa se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque tiene que preocupar a los Potter y los Weasley- murmuró, casi para sí misma- ¿No cree que ellos fueron de los que más sufrieron?- preguntó, alzando la mirada y taladrando a la directora.

- Precisamente por eso- respondió absorta con el paisaje que había al otro lado de los cristales, empapados por la lluvia que bañaba Hogwarts- Estoy segura de que los mortífagos no tardaran en hacerles alguna visita- siguió, sin poder evitar preocuparse- Sobretodo ahora- añadió al recordar la lechuza que había llegado hacia unas horas, informándole de lo sucedido con una ex alumna de Hogwarts.

Greyback chascó la lengua con fastidio. Su mala suerte la perseguía allá donde fuera, no había dado clase y ya tenía problemas que solucionar. Además no le hacía especial ilusión el reencontrarse con mortífagos a los que muchos años atrás había persuadido para que abandonaran esa estúpida lucha. Sí, ser mortífago había sido uno de sus peores errores.

El silencio se instaló en la estancia durante unos minutos.

- Eris Knoxville no está en peligro- opinó la profesora, había vuelto a leer su mente- Creo que los Potter y Weasley no deberían ocuparse de ella bajo ningún concepto.

La directora la miró con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Y que sugiere?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta- ¿Se hará usted cargo de ella?

Evelyn pensó en aquella posibilidad, y eso no le gustó lo más mínimo a su superiora.

- No puede hablar en serio- dijo incrédula- Creo que la convivencia sería imposible- explicó bajando un poco la voz- ¿Que hay de la naturaleza de cada una?

Evelyn Greyback rió levemente, esperaba esa pregunta, desde luego que la esperaba.

- ¿Más de dos mil años de experiencia no le parecen suficientes como para dominar mis instintos?- preguntó divertida, la duda ofendía.

- No hablo de usted, profesora Greyback- dijo la directora, algo más alterada que antes. Se sentó en su silla y cerró los ojos, inspirando hondo- Ella no es veterana ni mucho menos.

La vampiresa dejó ver sus colmillos al sonreír levemente. Sabía perfectamente la situación de Eris Knoxville, ella había pasado por esa etapa, ella misma había sido una "novata", y lo que tenía muy claro es que no habría sobrevivido de no estar con alguien que la instruyese y le enseñase a dominarse.

- La señorita Knoxville es fuerte y si ha podido sobrevivir durante este tiempo sola se debe a eso- sentenció la morena, levantándose de su silla y cotilleando el despacho a la vez que hablaba- Le aseguro, profesora, que podría ser más fuerte y aprender a convivir con personas como yo, si alguien la instruye.

La directora meditó la postura de Evelyn Greyback. Tenía sentido todo cuanto decía, sobretodo porque ella lo había sufrido en sus carnes, pero la imagen de Eris, transformada en un enorme lobo, abalanzándose sobre la profesora nada más verla, acabó con la idea de optar por esa posibilidad.

- Me niego- dijo rotundamente- Ella no es como los licántropos normales.

- Estoy al tanto de su poder para transformarse en cualquier momento- cortó la vampiresa, sin ceder a la negativa de la directora.

- No en cualquier momento- respondió la directora, intentando dar por zanjada la discusión y deseando que sus invitados aparecieran ya por la puerta, la presencia de la vampiresa la ponía terriblemente nerviosa- Tan solo cuando se enfurece y de verdad desea que su esencia humana desaparezca- explicó respirando entrecortadamente- Y por supuesto la transformación con la luna llena es… muy peligrosa.

Evelyn asintió. No debían de haberla mordido, sino que habrían "experimentado" con ella. Estaba al corriente de que sus padres eran muggles, pero no toda su familia. De pequeña desapareció durante una temporada y a la vuelta fue enviada a Hogwarts, pero ya en su primer año tuvo problemas con sus transformaciones. La directora se había encargado de que ningún alumno supiera nada de su naturaleza lobuna, aunque para Evelyn nada era secreto.

- Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo- insistió al ver que la directora parecía aliviada, creyendo que la había convencido.

- Pero yo no- y así zanjó el asunto.

Dos golpecitos en la puerta impideron que la señorita Greyback contestara, y fueron el aviso de que el resto de invitados había llegado.

La directora suspiró aliviada, mientras que Evelyn bufó y maldijo por lo bajo mientras se situaba a una prudente distancia de la puerta y cerca de su silla.

- Buenas noches- saludó Harry Potter, que entró en el despacho cogido de la mano de su mujer, Ginny Weasley, y al lado de Ron Weasley, que rodeaba los hombros de Hermione Granger.

Evelyn evitó mirarlos, simplemente dijo un "buenas noches" poco audible, mientras que la directora sonrió de oreja a oreja, y su rostro pareció iluminarse. Los ojos verdes del famoso personaje tenían un efecto tranquilizador en ella, tal vez por la calidez que desprendían, o por el simple significado del color verde; esperanza.

Tanto Harry como el resto respondieron al saludo amigablemente, y no tuvieron reparo en dar un apretón de manos a la directora y a la profesora de DCLAO. El único que dudo a la hora de saludar a la vampiresa fue Ronald Weasley, que no se mostraba muy confiado en su presencia.

La directora los hizo pasar y en la estancia aparecieron cuatro sillas más, donde los invitados permanecieron hasta que esta empezó a hablar.

- Ante todo quiero agradecerles que hayan venido hasta aquí, siendo ya entrada la noche- comenzó con un tono nervioso en la voz- Y les pido disculpas por las moletias que pueda causarles.

- No hay ningún problema, directora- interrumpió Hermione, con una sonrisa reconfortante.

La directora sonrió nerviosamente y prosiguió.

- Recibí la lechuza del Ministerio informándome del ataque a Eris Knoxville, antigua alumna de este colegio, y de la detención de Amycus Carrow, seguidor de Voldemort- explicó rapidamente, tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa- También me comunicaron que la señorita Knoxville está ahora en casa de los Potter.

Harry y Ginny asintieron.

- ¿Podemos ir al grano, por favor?- interrumpió Ron impaciente, el sueño empezaba a hacer mella en su rostro pero con el codazo que Hermione le propinó en las costillas, pareció despejarse.

Evelyn esbozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible. La profesora la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, y en sus pensamientos rondaba la palabra **AYUDA**. Estaba claro que ella no podría comunicarles lo que Eris realmente supondría en caso de que se hospedara con los Potter.

- ¿Están dispuestos a proteger a la señorita Knoxville?- preguntó la vampiresa, pillándolos a todos por sorpresa, no esperaban que fuera ella quien tomara las riendas de aquella conversación. Y tampoco sabían que la directora le estaba tremendamente agradecida, por fin podía respirar con normalidad- Porque hacerlo es un peligro, y no me refiero solo a los mortífagos que puedan aparecer.

Ron alzó una ceja algo confuso, Hermione, Harry y Ginny la miraron expectantes.

- Verán, la directora y yo hemos estado discutiendo lo que ella supondría para su familia- explicó sin andarse por las ramas- Creo que ustedes son los menos indicados para protegerla, no sería justo exponerlos de tal manera después de todo lo que han hecho por la comunidad mágica.

Harry sacudió la cabeza sin comprender.

- Alto, alto- pidió levantándose de su asiento- No somos héroes ni mucho menos- dijo tajante- Nosotros cuatro fuimos algunos de los que sobrevivieron a la Batalla- dijo enfadado pero manteniéndose firme y sin alzar la voz- Eso no significa que solo nosotros acabaramos con Voldemort.

Hermione asintió.

- En mi opinión, los que perecieron son los héroes.

- Mi marido tiene razón, profesora- defendió Ginny, clavando sus ojos café en los de la vampiresa- Nosotros decidiremos si queremos correr riesgos o no.

- Además Eris Knoxville significa mucho para nuestra hija Rose- añadió Ron, comprendiendo al fin de que iba todo aquello.

Los otros tres le dieron la razón.

La directora miró a Evelyn, una mirada que le echaba en cara que ella tenía razón, los Potter y los Weasley no permitirían que una vampira se encargara de una licántropo.

- Eris Knoxville es licántropo- les espetó, provocando la palidez en el rostro de Ron (el cual acababa de cambiar de opinión acerca de acoger a la amiga de Rose), el asombro de Hermione, el que Ginny enmudeciera y que Harry volviera a sentarse.

La directora le dedicó a la profesora una mirada furibunda.

- Eso…- Ron tragó saliva- Eso no es posible- dijo, esperanzado de convencer a la vampiresa de su mentira- Nuestra hija nos lo habría contado.

La directora negó con la cabeza.

- Las únicas que sabíamos de su verdadera naturaleza eramos la ex directora, Minerva McGonagall y yo- murmuró avergonzada- Me ordenó máxima discreción.

Hermione se levantó de la silla indignada.

- Me parece ilógico a la par que irresponsable- gritó apretando los puños- ¡Algún alumno podría haber resultado herido!

- Cálmate, Hermione- pidió Harry, que trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Ginny trató de sentarla, en vano.

Evelyn no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal situación, era mejor que ver ese cacharro muggle llamado "televisión"

- ¡¿Qué me calme?!- chilló fuera de sí- ¡Mi hija ha estado compartiendo habitación con esa chica durante cuatro años! ¡Ted estuvo saliendo con ella!- balbuceó histérica- ¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme, Harry?!

Ron había reaccionado al fin, y cogiendo a su mujer de la mano la hizo sentarse a su lado y mirarle a los ojos.

- Hermione…- susurró- Vamos a tomar el aire.

No fue una pregunta ni una proposición, a los segundos Ron arrastraba a su esposa fuera del despacho, y antes de cerrar la puerta dirigió una mirada de disculpa y una sonrisa-más bien torpe- hacia la directora.

Greyback se mordió el labio inferior para contener la risa. La directora se percató de aquel gesto, y tras una mirada severa, la vampiresa se retiró del despacho con la excusa de ir a preparar algo para los nervios de la señora Granger.

Se hizo el silencio por unos instantes.

Harry miró a Ginny con la esperanza de saber lo que pensaba y si ella estaba dispuesta a acoger una licántropa, al parecer inexperta, en su casa.

- Hay otra opción- la directora los miró, cansada- Evelyn Greyback está dispuesta a darle un hogar y a enseñarle a controlar su parte animal.

Los Potter parecieron meditarlo.

- ¿No será muy arriesgado?- preguntó la señora Potter- Es decir, la profesora es una vampiresa.

La directora asintió.

- Con una experiencia de dos mil años- contestó. La verdad es que hasta ella misma dudaba de que aquello fuese a salir bien, sin embargo, aunque le doliese reconocerlo, Evelyn tenía razón, nadie la enseñaría mejor.

Harry se deshizo de cualquier duda o miedo y miró con severidad a la directora.

- No será necesario- Ginny lo miró y le preguntó si estaba seguro- Nuestra casa está en un barrio muggle y bien protegida por un encantamiento- explicó rapidamente- Los mortífagos no serán problema.

Ginny sonrió. Sabía a la perfección la respuesta de su marido, y estaba más que de acuerdo.

- En el supuesto de que su naturaleza cause problemas recurriré a la señorita Greyback… pero de momento se queda en nuestra casa.

La directora sonrió agradecida, y miró al niño que sobrevivió, clavando sus ojos en los de él.

_Esperanza, sin duda eso es lo que transmiten._

* * *

- ¡Scorpius!- gritó en susurros Matt- ¡Despierta!- exigió, zarándeandolo para lograr su propósito.

El platino abrió los ojos con ferocidad, y cogió a su compañero del cuello del pijama. No había nada en el mundo que le pareciera tan odioso como que lo despertaran a las tantas de la madrugada, y de aquellas maneras.

- ¿Qué cojones quieres?- preguntó mal humorado, incorporándose en la cama, y comprobando que ni siquiera había amanecido- ¡Maldito cabrón!

Albus apareció a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama, y una sonrisa no muy tranquilizadora. La reacción de Scorpius le preócupaba, y no quería que ocurriera como la última vez que le habían comunicado malas noticias. Si de lo que se había enterado era cierto, el Slytherin no dudaría en prender fuego a todo Hogwarts para salir si era necesario.

- Acaba de llegar una lechuza- explicó Al en susurros que podrían haberse confundido con un soplo de aire- Más bien acaba de estamparse contra Matt.

El castaño encendió la varita durante unos segundos, suficientes para que pudiera verle la cara llena de arañazos.

Scorpius alzó una ceja dispuesto a ensañarse con él, pero su interés lo había captado la carta entreabierta que Albus sostenía entre las manos. La habían leído, pero no le importaba, acabaría contándoselo a ambos, entre ellos tres casi nunca había secretos, y si los había acababan no siéndolo.

Malfoy cogió la carta de Potter para enterarse de la mala noticia. Por la cara de sus compañeros estaba claro que era mala. Se acercó a la ventana para que la luna hiciera de vela. Hubiera preferido no hacerlo, pues solo con leer la persona que se la enviaba le dieron ganas de romperla y hacersela comer, sin embargo, la mirada de Albus le obligó a leer el contenido:

_A Scorpius Malfoy;_

_No hace falta que te diga lo mucho que me desagrada el mandarte una carta, pero creo que estaba en la obligación de hacerlo. Iré al grano para que no te pongas nervioso y hagas como la última vez que recibiste malas noticias; Tu **amiga** está en casa de los Potter, y yo estoy con ella (es posible que en unos días no recibas noticias suyas)_

_Antes de que saques conclusiones absurdas te diré que Amycus Carrow (mortífago que en estos instantes se pudre en Azkaban) la ha atacado._

_Rose está al tanto de todo y ella te explicará los detalles. Solo quería que supieras que está bien y a salvo. No es necesario que respondas a la carta si no quieres._

_Ted.R.Lupin_

Los ojos de Scorpius pararon de leer. Sus dientes chirriaron y sus puños se cerraron en torno a la carta que quedó reducida a una bola de pergamino. Como odiaba a ese Lupin. ¿Por qué no podía haberle contado lo ocurrido? ¿Creía de verdad que le bastaría con sus palabras para asegurar que Eris estaba a salvo? Y encima pretendía que le preguntara a Rose. Ja! Como si hablar con ella fuese tan fácil.

En su fuero interno empezó a surgir una chispa de furia, que acabaría por convertirse en una hoguera que abrasaría todo su cuerpo y si las cosas se ponían peor, alcanzaría a otras personas.

Albus sonrió calidamente al ver las chispas en sus ojos, y decidió no avivar el fuego.

- Hablaré con Rose- dijo simplemente.

Matt volvió a su cama, sin decir nada, pues era lo que debía hacer.

Albus no se movió hasta que vio como Scorpius destensaba sus músculos y dejaba caer la bola de pergamino al suelo, para después tirarse sobre la cama, mirando al techo con el ceño fruncido.

- Voy a matarlo- murmuró inspirando profundamente.

El hijo mediano de los Potter rió.

- No si yo puedo evitarlo- susurró antes de irse a dormir a su cama- Buenas noches.

- Todavia me pregunto que haces tú en Slytherin- susurró ahuecando su almohada- Ni siquiera Matt parece un Slytherin.

Albus rió levemente.

- El concepto de Slytherin ha cambiado, Malfoy- contestó su amigo entre bostezos- Dale las gracias a ese tal Snape.

No volvieron a decir nada más. Ambos sabían que aquella conversación no llegaría a ningún lado, Albus seguía pensando que todo el mundo tenía una parte buena, solo que no la utilizaban con frecuencia.

Scorpius se mordió el labio inferior. Odiaba a Albus por provocar la aparición de su parte buena... y maldijo a Eris, por hacerle creer que no acabaría como su padre y por darle dolores de cabeza.

_Estúpida licántropa._

* * *

Despertó sobre algo blando y agradable al tacto, cuyo olor se impregnaba en su pelo y su rostro dejándole un sabor a melón en los labios, que tuvo que humedecer repetidas veces. Trató de abrir los párpados, pero había demasiada luz y eso no solo le molestaba sino que aumentaba el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía. Además estaba aturdida, no lograba recordar lo sucedido y tampoco se explicaba porque su colchón ahora era más cómodo. Notaba todos sus músculos entumecidos, como si le hubieran pegado una brutal paliza, y lo peor no era eso, mover las piernas o los brazos suponía un duro trabajo, y el pecho le dolía al coger aire. Trató de hablar, y creyó hacerlo, pero de su boca no salió más que un gemido. Además fueron necesario varios intentos para incorporarse, y otros muchos para que sus ojos se habituaran a la luz que entraba por una ventana, justo al lado de donde ella estaba.

Miró a su alrededor, pero ninguno de los muebles le resultaba familiar; era una habitación de un tamaño mediano en la que había una cama justo al lado de la puerta y de la ventana, un escritorio con un ordenador, lleno de libros y figuritas que su vista no alcanzaba a ver, una estanteria que cubría toda la pared de en frente de la cama y un armario al fondo de la habitación.

Su vista volvió al escritorio, y se quedó clavada en la silla, donde alguien dormía tranquilamente.

- Ted…- logró articular, con un hilillo de voz. No, tenía que estar soñando. Hacia 5 años que no veía al metamorfmago, ella misma se había encargado de evitar que supiera nada de ella. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta él? ¿Era esta su habitación? ¿Por qué él? ¿Estaría muerta? A lo mejor era fruto de su imaginación, lo último que recordaba es haberse desmayado por la maldición que Amycus… oh, no. La opción de estar muerta era la que más le cuadraba en esos momentos.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando la figura que dormía, abrió los ojos para mirarla. Verdes… sus ojos eran verdes. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho para atraer los problemas? ¡¿Por qué después de tantos años renacía un sentimiento que creía muerto y enterrado?! Quiso gritar de pura rabia e impotencia. Y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos, luchando por salir y liberar el dolor que había estado reteniendo durante 5 años.

- Ya era hora- dijo Lupin desperezándose- Llevas tres días durmiendo- explicó esbozando una sonrisa y acercándose a la chica que lloraba petrificada por la impresión de aquel reencuentro que días antes hubiera calificado como lejano- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó, borrando su sonrisa al ver que por las mejillas encendidas de la chica rodaban un par de lágrimas.

Negó con la cabeza y extendió su mano hacia el rostro del metamorfmago, comprobando que era tan real como lo que estaba volviendo a sentir, algo que creía olvidado.

El peliazul se estremeció ante el roce de los fríos dedos de la ex Slytherin, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Por extraño que resultase, la había echado de menos… casi había olvidado el sonido de su voz, el olor a melocotón de su pelo, incluso su rostro. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué después de haber compartido tanto habían acabado incomunicados durante 5 años?

Borró su sonrisa de repente, y miró los ojos vidriosos de la morena.

Victoire. Esa era la respuesta. Él había renunciado a Eris por Victoire, y lo que más le molestaba es que no solo había renunciado a ella como novia, sino también como amiga.

- Eris… - murmuró, sintiéndose culpable y sin valor para mirarla por mucho más tiempo, por miedo a ver una tristeza que él había provocado. Quería sentirse bien consigo mismo, aunque eso sonara egoista, quería ver el brillo en sus ojos al sonreír, el mismo brillo que tuvo la primera vez que hablaron… la primera vez que dejó de sentirse solo y fuera de lugar.

**_/Flashback/_**

__

_- ¿Eris, verdad?- preguntó el peliazul a la chica que miraba embelesada las ondas que las gotas de lluvia provocaban en el agua._

_- Si- murmuró sin levantar la vista._

_- ¿Eres conscientes de que llueve?- preguntó divertido, sentándose a su lado, sin importarle que sus pantalones se mancharan de barro._

_Ella asintió. Era una Slytherin (de unos 13 años) muy curiosa. Una de las pocas que rompían el prototipo que los alumnos habían creado de la gente de Slytherin. Tal vez por eso solía estar sola,no la aceptaban ni en un bando ni en otro. Y eso era lo que había llamado la atención de Ted, lo diferente que parecía y lo mucho que le recordaba a él cuando estaba rodeado de Weasleys y Potters._

_- ¿Y no vas a entrar?_

_- Cuando deje de llover- contestó alzando la mirada, molesta por la presencia del peliazul._

_Su rostro cambió al ver los ojos verdes que la miraban con un atisbo de burla y diversión. Y en sus ojos ambarinos surgió un brillo acompañado de una tímida sonrisa._

_- Tú eres Ted Lupin- dijo con entusiasmo y nerviosismo- Te sientas delante de mi en clase de pociones._

_El Gryffindor rió._

_- No creía que fuera tan famoso._

_La morena se ruborizó, demostrando lo pequeña que era en realidad, al menos para Ted (si ella tenía 13 él tenía 4 años más que ella)_

_- En Gryffindor lo eres- contestó rodeándose las piernas con los brazos- Y en Slytherin todos te odian- dijo como si nada- Menos yo- añadió rapidamente, y escondiendo sus mejillas encendidas bajo sus brazos._

_Ted volvió a reír._

_- ¿Y entonces que haces en esa casa?- preguntó, cada vez más interesado, aquella niña tenía unas reacciones de lo más adorables._

_La niña pareció meditar la respuesta._

_- El sombrero seleccionador me dio a elegir entre Gryffindor o Slytherin- explicó, mirando los ojos verdes de Ted con admiración- Pero yo preferí Slytherin._

_Ted se quedó unos minutos inmerso en el color ámbar del iris de la niña. Nunca había visto unos ojos que brillaran tanto como aquellos._

_- ¿Y eso por qué?- logró preguntar._

_Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja._

_- Porque mi color favorito es el verde- le espetó, provocando una sonora carcajada del Gryffindor._

La chica lo fulminó y frunció los labios enfadada. No quería que volvieran a reírse de ella, ya tenía suficiente con personas como Peter Connors, de Slytherin, o Victoire Weasley, de Gryffindor.

_Ted dejó de reír al ver que eso había herido su orgullo, y la miró mordiendose el labio inferior para aguantar la risa._

_- ¿Elegiste Slytherin porque te gusta el verde?- inquirió divertido- ¿Y por qué el verde y no el rojo?_

_La niña volvió a sonrojarse, pero esta vez no escondió su rostro sino que miró fijamente a Ted al contestar._

_- Porque el verde es el color de tus ojos._


End file.
